To Be Or Not To Be What Really Does That Mean?
by emlay130
Summary: its harry, ron, and hermione's 7th and final year at hogwarts. and, of course they can't have any NORMAL school year. this is the typical RWHG fan fic! harry meets a girl hogwarts that makes him forget about cho and ginny forever!


**Disclaimer: NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER STUFF IS MINE. IT BELONGS SOLELY TO TE GENIUS J.K. ROWLING. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE CHARACTERS, SAVE A FEW ARE J.K ROWLING'S AND I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE CREDIT FOR THEM. BUT FOR THOSE FEW CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP, ANY LIKNESSES TO ANY PERSONS, EITHER LIVING OR DEAD IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL. **

A.N.: This is my first fan fiction (tongue tie, huh?). Anyway, please read with critical, yet honest eyes and review. I'm going to remind you that this is my FIRST fan fic, so PLEASE be nice. P.S. This is in Harry's seventh year, pre-war. "Moldy Voldy" is still alive and unfortunately well.  
CHAPTER 1 

It was a quiet day on Privet Drive, but Harry didn't' know. He was at Sirius's house with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Order. He was packing up everything he wanted before he went on his "journey" to find the rest of the Horcruxes.

It seemed so long ago that he had seen Dumbledore die, had seen Draco and Snape show their true loyalties. It had really only been two months, but it felt like two years. Dumbledore's words kept resounding in his head; Hogwarts will still be as long as there are always people who are loyal to him. But he was not staying. That didn't' mean that Hogwarts would close, did it? Harry stood there pondering those questions, thinking to himself until he heard Ron's voice.

"Harry. Harry. Are you even listening?"

Harry snapped up. "Sorry, Ron, I was thinking."

"Well, obviously." Ron shook his head. "I will never get you, Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "You don't get me? What about me don't you get?"

"Oh, nothing." Ron said as Hermione entered the room.

"Oh, I see how it is mate." Harry said.

Ron said nothing, but blushed, something he frequently did these past few months.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but the doorbell interrupted her. "I'll get it!" Lupin yelled.

Harry peeked over to see who it was. A girl about his age was standing there. Her hair was blonde, not veela blonde, but it was blonde. "Kylie, how have you been? This I a big surprise!" Lupin reached over and gave her a big hug. He let go of her and then looked her over. "You have changed so much. How long has it been? Three, four years?"

"It's been too long." She said, displaying her Australian accent. "I've been in Ireland for a while. You know, just hanging out a bit." She smiled, which made her aquamarine eyes shine.

"Ireland, huh?" Lupin asked. "How is Kaden doing? Good, I hope."

"Oh, he is growing like a weed. He's almost two now. But enough about me; how about you? I heard a little something about a wedding. Care to introduce me to the special lady?"

"Oh, you have been away. I forgot that you hadn't met Tonks yet." He slung his arm over her shoulders and led her towards the living room. "I know you'll love her."

As Lupin and Kylie were out of sight, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I guess Professor Lupin knows her pretty well. Who is she though?"

"Who cares, mate? She's bloody hot!" He turned and saw Hermione glaring at him. "But, not as hot as you Hermione."

"Nice save." Harry whispered to him.

"I personally don't' see anything special about her." Hermione said.

But Harry and Ron where, like always, not listening. "Do you think we should, you know, _casually_ stroll in there like we didn't know that she was there. Maybe then Lupin will introduce us to her. Its at least worth a try."

So Harry and Ron walked into the living room to see Kylie sitting on the couch, making small talk with Tonks and Mrs. Weasley. Lupin sat beside Tonks, listening. "Hey, Professor." Ron said. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was here."

"Oh, Harry, Ron, let me introduce you. This is Kylie Post. Kylie, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry was Sirius' godson."

"Nice to meet you." Kylie said shaking each one of their hands. She then turned to Lupin. "Sir, what do you mean by he _was_ Mr. Black's godson?"

"She doesn't know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Lupin again put his arm around Kylie. "Come with me and I'll explain it to you." He led her to one of the back rooms. Harry could see despair and pangs of sadness in Lupin's eyes as he disappeared from his sight.

"Poor girl." Moody said. "And she's been through so much already."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"She and Sirius were very close. Sirius was like a second father to her. While her dad was off at work, Sirius would take care of her, well until, you know. She's known him for as long as I can remember. She had to join the Order in her second year, the youngest by far, but one of the more intelligent." Moody sighed. "It killed her when she was told that he was in Azkaban. She visited him twice a week. I think she was the only one who knew he was innocent. His death is going to devastate her. But, if she doesn't know about Sirius's death, then I'll bet she doesn't know about Albus, either. He was the one who had influenced her to join the Order, to do many of the things she didn't want to do, things she probably wouldn't have done without his guidance. Today is just not her day."

"Wow." Said Harry.

"Oh my goodness." Said Hermione.

"She joined during her _second_ year?" Ron said.

"There were some, um…how should I say this…different circumstances that caused her to join the Order." Moody replied.

"What was it, sir, if it's not too much to ask?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you, only Kylie can tell you if she wants to. It's her business, not mine."

Just then, Kylie came out, tears freely falling down her face. "I have to get to work." She turned to Lupin. "Thank you for telling me. I would rather have you tell me, than to find out some other way."

She began to walk out when Lupin caught up to her. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright?"

"It'll take a little mending; but I think I'll be okay."

"I'm just next door if you need anything. Remember that."

"I know. But I really need to get to work, or I'll be fired, and I can't afford that. I'll see you later, Mr. Lupin."

Lupin walked back into the house, his eyes brimming with tears. "The strength of that girl is absolutely amazing. I know I couldn't take all that news and then go off to work."

"She works?" Moody asked. "I didn't know that. For God sakes, she's only a seventh year. What is she working for? Where does she work? I'd hate to know of a place that employs kids."

"First of all, Moody, she's not a kid, she just a couple months younger than Harry. Second of all, she's working two jobs because of that little family problem that we've mentioned. She has to fix that. She is working at the Ministry with the Aurors. She also is working at St. Mungo's. She's working two incredible hard jobs to prove to the Ministry that she is mature enough to take on the family problem. No one know about it other than us and the Ministry and I would like to keep it that way, unless she tells someone else, it should be kept a secret."

"Rightly so, Remus." Moody said.

The Order left, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the couch. "Wow, I would have never thought anyone could have more problems than me." Harry said, "Well, you know, other than Luna. She's got problems of her own going on, if you get my drift."

"Shut up Harry. This is serious." Hermione scolded. "This is not a joking matter. Would you think it was funny if I had a serious problem that you all couldn't know about, it was so terrible; would you make a joke of that?"

"Well, Hermione, you're our friend. It's different." Ron said.

"Oh, well, is it really. So are you saying that just because Cedric Diggory wasn't your friend that his death didn't affect us, didn't effect the entire wizarding world? Or are you saying that just because you and Dumbledore weren't the best of friends that it didn't effect you any when he…you know. Yeah, its true, we may not know Kylie too well, but she knew both Dumbledore and Sirius and _they_ knew her well. To me, that is enough to worry about her. If she cared about Sirius and Dumbledore and they cared about her just as much, she is as good as our friend."

For once, neither Harry nor Ron had anything to say. They just sat there with their mouths open, staring blankly at Hermione. It was a look that they gave her quite frequently. It was a look that told her that she had totally and completely had lost them.

"Um…hum." Ron said, his mouth hanging open.

"Whatever!" Hermione said, her hands on her hips. "It didn't matter anyway. It's so nice to know that you listen to me, Ronald." She stormed off to her room.

"Nice to be of assistance." Ron said, sarcastically. "Harry is it just me or…" He didn't finish. When he turned to look at Harry, he was gone.

Ron found him talking to Lupin. "Hermione says that we should help Kylie in however way that we can. What can Hermione, Ron, and me do to help?"

"I, Harry; Hermione, Ron, and I; not me. But anyways, I guess one of the many things you all can do is to just be nice to her. She's gone through a lot. Believe it or not Harry, she's a whole lot like you. But if you really want to make a difference, I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What, Professor?" Ron asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"Well, Kylie told me that she had just found out that, with all of the kids leaving, that she would be going to Hogwarts. She asked me why Dumbledore hadn't sent her the letter, but Professor McGonagall had. So, naturally, I had to tell her about his death. I didn't mention any names, but I think she knew it was Snape. You see; Snape had been the only one who did not welcome Kylie warmly into the Order. Ever since then, they hadn't really been on good notes. I think that Kylie is going to try to find and kill Snape. I need you to keep an eye on her while she's at Hogwarts; make sure that she doesn't do anything like that. If that means becoming her friend, than I'm sure that you will find that she is a loyal friend."

"I'll do that, sir." Harry said.

"Me too." Replied Ron "and the same goes for Hermione. I'm not sure about her, but she's the one who had inspired us to ask you, so I'm sure she'll help."

Harry and Ron started to walk away when Lupin stopped them. "Harry, Ron. There is one more thing I need to tell you all. If you get Hermione, I'll tell you the…um…well…interesting news."

Harry and Ron shook their heads as they walked back to find Hermione. "What do you think that Lupin's news is, Harry?"

"I honestly don't know. But he sounded pretty serious. I just pray that it's not more bad news. I don't know how much more bad news I can take in one day."

**WHAT IS LUPIN'S SECRET? WHAT IS KYLIE'S FAMILY PROBLEM'?**

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? This is my first fan fiction. Give me your honest, yet harmless opinions. Tell me both what was good and what I need to change. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
